galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnotherEscapist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AnotherEscapist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Allen Knott (Talk) 09:20, June 5, 2011 Hello Hello AnotherEscapist, Glad, that you found the wiki and start to add pages. How the Dimension Number work, is that each story is assign a dimension/universe and then a number. For example my story Battlestar Leonidas is a dimension eight (D8), so each page that deal with the Leonidas's universe will have a D8 on it. Also, you can created any pages you would like. Now on the Battlestar, most Battlestar's pages doesn't have number, unless they are specific to that dimension, or either enough different they need one. Now if you want to created Battlestar's pages with your dimension number you have my permission to go ahead. Last thing, I'm rename your pages with a new dimension number. Your dimension is dimension eighteen (D18). You can go into the Battlestar Galactica's Multiverse pages and edit dimension eighteen, since it not yet claims. If you have anymore question, feel free to e-mail me at allenknott3@gmail.com. Welcome to the Wiki! I look forward to reading what you have to contribute here Re: Dimension 181 No problem, that what I'm here for. Now a question for you, where is your story post at? Fanfiction.net or somewhere else. Thank Allen Knott 6:51pm US, EST. 6/10/11 It's not anywhere at the moment; I've been rewriting it ("Red Line") and have just started putting up wiki entries for background and reference before I repost it (probably to fanfic). I was going to post a short story outline in the dimension category and a timeline to explain the setting and story. Regards, AnotherEscapist 23:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want too, you can post it on the wiki; some people does. If you want to read my stories they are on fanfiction.net, under Allen Knott. My stories include Battlestar Leonidas, Battlestar Gaalctica: Betrayal, Battlestar Fenris,. All but Battlestar Galactica: Betrayal take place in Dimension Eight/the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe. Betrayal deal with Caprca - Six attempting to stop the Cylon's attack. Thank Allen 8:38pm US. EST 6/10/11 Thanks for pointing out your writing; I always like to read BSG fics for inspiration and have been browsing some wiki articles here that are about those stories. I might post my writing here on the wiki (not sure how to format it but?) or create a fanfiction.net account if I can and add it there when I'm ready to. Thanks! AnotherEscapist 00:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be better to create a fanfiction.net account. What did you think of my stories's wiki articles? Allen 9:12PM, June 6/10/2011 US, EST. You're right, will use fanfiction.net, dunno how to work the wiki well enough to put it on here. I have browsed the Dimension Eight category and its given me ideas of how to set out my own category. I really like the Dimension Eight page itself and Battlestar Leonidas series pages b/c they introduce your story and allowed me to get a bit of an understanding quite quickly- otherwise I'd have been lost b/c you really have lots and lots of articles up :) I really look to the work on the site done already, by you and others, as a high standard I want to have for myself too. AnotherEscapist 03:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it. Yes, my universe is mass, I call Leonidas an epic but that what is it. The main story from 35 days before the cylon attack to the end of the second cylon war, will last for six years which will be broken down into eighty volume. Allen Knott 2:09am US EST, June 11, 2011 Dimension 22? Why did you start using Dimension 22? I thought I assigned you to Dimension 18? So I'm not going to touch your pages right now but I would like a replies asap. Thank Allen Knott 5:27am, US EST, 8/1/2011. hello. i love your Dimension Twenty One stories on here. do you have any plans on continueing them?Wingman1 10:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) that is great news! Wingman1 08:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC)